It's In His Kiss
by louiselane
Summary: When Lois is sick, Clark is trying to take down her fever when something happens.


**TITLE:** It's In His Kiss  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** When Lois is sick, Clark is trying to take down her fever when something happens.  
**RATING:** Pg-14  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics   
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at **PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**SPOILER:** Some place in season 5.  
**DEDICATION:** To Chloe for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS  
**A/N:** Answer to the "The Kiss" Challenge on Forever Devoted to Clois.

Clark opened the door of his house to find Martha preparing something to lunch. At least he thought she was. "Hmmm. It smells so good, mom. What did you do?" Clark asks already hungry.

"Oh This is not for you sweet. It's for Lois. She is sick." Martha revealed while putting some chicken soup in a plate.

"Lois is sick?" Clark asks worried. "Is it because of Shelby and her allergies?"

"Not this time. I think she got the flu. I checked her temperature earlier and she is very warm. I think she has a fever."

Clark didn't know what to. But he needed to check how Lois was.

"Sweet, are you checking on her?" Martha asked.

"Yes mom, I am." Clark revealed already in the heading to his room.

"Can you give her some chicken soup? She needs to eat and she refuses to do it."

"Sure. She'll eat." Clark said with a smile taking the plate with the soup.

In Clark's room, Lois was sitting in the bed with her eyes and nose red, surround with a lot of tissues in the bed. She was wearing her pink bunny pajamas and can't stop sneezing.

"Oh boy" She said frustrated before Clark enters in the room.

"Lois, how are you today? My mom said you are sick." Clark said before looking at her.

"What?" She asks angry. "Yeah, I know I look terrible. I must be like Rudolph with my big red nose."

"Actually, you don't look that bad." Clark said to her with a smile. "Come on, you need to eat." Clark said before caressing her face. "Lois, you are burning up!"

"I know Smallville, it's called a Fever." Lois smirked at him with sarcasm.

"Okay, come with me." Clark put her in his arms even when Lois complained.

" Clark, what the hell are you doing? Put me on the floor."

"You are very hot, Lois." Lois look at him with a smirk. "You know what I mean. I need to get your temperature down. I'll put you under the shower."

"What? No!" She said trying to get out but it was too late. Clark was too strong for her and before she noticed, they are already in the bathroom, under the shower. Clark turned on the shower and the water started to fall on them.

Lois still was protesting about Clark's idea to take down her fever. "I can see you are very male, Smallville. What a cave man thing to do. Put me against my will, under the water. This was so low, even for you."

"Lois, can you stop? Can you act like an adult instead of a little brat? This is for your own good." Clark said touching her wet face. Sundelly, he started to caress her face and they both looked into each other's eyes when Clark started to kiss Lois.

_Does he love me  
I wanna know  
How can I tell if he loves me so? _

Lois tries to protest but she can't resist Clark's touch. The farmboy was a hell of a good kisser.

_(Is it in his eyes?) Oh no,  
You'll be decieved  
(Is it in his eyes?) Oh no, _

_He'll make believe  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
It's in his kiss_

They tagled up in each others arms as they continued to kiss slower and deeper. Clark sure had a desire to kiss Lois for a while. Lois was surprised at his reaction and never noticed he was looking at her in a different away.

_(Or is it in his face?) Oh, no  
__It's just his charm  
__(In his warm embrace?) Oh, no  
__That's just his arms  
__If you wanna know  
__If he loves you so  
__It's in his kiss _

" Clark, what the hell was that?" Lois asked furious and confused at the same time.

"A kiss, Lois" Clark chucked at her. "Did you forget what it is?"

"Of course I know it's a kiss. I want to know why you did that." Lois required still under the water with him as they looked soaked still with their clothes on.

_Kiss him and squeeze him tight  
__And find out what you wanna know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss_

"I don't know. It seemed the right thing to do, you and me, under the water." Clark revealed still caressing her face.

"Well, it was your idea to put me under the water, remember?"

_(About the way he acts?) Oh, no  
__That's not the way  
__And you're not listening to all that I say  
__If you wanna know  
__If he loves you so  
__It's in his kiss_

"Yeah, you have a fever, Lois. And my parents taught me this is the best way to get rid of it." Clark explained still locking his body against hers. "Sorry for trying to help."

"Atchin." Sundelly, Lois starts to sneeze again. "Atchinnnnnnn." She stitched her nose. "Great, look what you did."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. It's probably your fault if I get ever sicker." Lois complained trying to push him but he didn't move forward.

"Actually, I want to test this theory." Clark looked at her with a naughty smile.

"What theory?" Lois asked suspicious as Clark kissed her again.

Clark shut up Lois, kissing her again and this time, Lois didn't try to protest but kissed him back. Lois felt completely ditzy in Clark's arms and she didn't know if it was because of her flu or because of his kiss.

"It was about time!" Lex commented as he and Chloe arrived in the bathroom looking for them. Clark notice he forgot to lock the door.

"Lex? Chloe? What." Lois asked completed embarassed pushing Clark and getting out of the shower. "What is happening?"

"I should ask the same question, cuz." Chloe chocked at her. "Well, at least it all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Lois picked a towel to dry herself.

"You and Clark.." Lex commented as he and Chloe were staring at them in the hallway with an amused look.

"What do you mean, Lex?" Clark asked curiously.

"Come on guys. You've being acting like an old married couple since Lois arrived in Smallville. I can say it's about time this kiss finally happened. I already notice the sparks between you two." Chloe helped Lois dry off and pick new pajama.

"Are you kidding me?" Lois said out loud so Clark and Lex could hear her from the bathroom. "I'm not in love with Clark."

"So, what was that about?" Chloe asked still teasing her and opening the door to help Lois come back to Clark 's room as Lex and Clark followed them.

"I I don't know" Lois finally said frustrated for not having an answer to that question.

"She is right, Lois." Clark finally said helping Lois to come back to bed. "I can't deny that anymore."

"You can't? Deny what?" Lois asked. "Do you love me?"

"I don't know about love." Clark and Lois looked embarassed to talk about this in front of Lex and Chloe.

"Come on Chloe. Let's give them some space. They sure have a lot to talk about." Lex suggested as he and Chloe left the room, leaving them alone. "I'll talk to you later, Clark ."

"So, if you don't love me, what was all that about?" Lois asked, still confused.

"I don't know. I don't know, Lois. I know I'm feeling something for you. Sometimes, I want to kill you, but I look at you and I can't deny this anymore. I like you."

"I like you too, Clark. You know that." Lois said looking at him. "But you know I can't do that to Chloe. She's always had a crush on you."

"Chloe didn't seem to care about that and you know that, Lois. She is already getting over me. What's the big deal?" Clark required still suspicious.

"I don't want to fall for you, farmboy. I don't want to fall in love with you." Lois revealed, surprising Clark .

"Why not? What is so terrible to be in love with me if I'm falling for you?" Clark asked her as he gently touched her face again. "Is this some kind of prejudice because I'm just a farmboy or there's another reason?"

"I don't want to get hurt. I already have really bad past relationships and always ended really bad. I love our relationship the way it is. It's perfect." Lois explained to him as Clark help her to cover her body with the sheets.

"Lois, I promise you. I'll never hurt you. You have to trust me. But you have to give me a chance. Come on. Didn't you feel anything with this kiss?"

"Yes, I felt it Clark. Every part of my body felt it. That's what worries me." Lois finally revealed to him. "That scares me."

"Don't be scared." He said picking up her hand and joining it with his as if they are one. "Just give me a chance. You'll never regret it."

Lois couldn't deny a chance with Clark anymore. His puppy dog eyes are pratically begging for a chance with him like a dog can beg for a bone. She should at least try, it wouldn't hurt.

"Okay. I'll give you this chance." Lois said as Clark grinned at her with a dork smile and kissed her again to celebrate.

" Clark. You'll be sick. I still have the flu. Did you forget?" Lois remembered him as Clark joined her in the bed and laid down by her side.

"Yeah? So what?" He said kissing her again as he remember about the chicken soup. "Ohhh, I forgot about the soup. I promised my mom I would make you eat."

"Forget the soup and kiss me, Clark."

**The End**


End file.
